The 4 Jewels of Abract
by akarihime
Summary: Karee Sasaki was just one of your normal teenage girls. She went school, hanged out with friends, and a had a job. but what happens when this job takes her too far. Far into another world?R&R pleez
1. Earth 3006:

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so dont get mad, k? Well, the chapters are very short but the story goes on for like forever. So don't get upset ,k?Well, schools here so i might not be able to update soon so don't throw things at me or hurt me,k? Well thats it for now!See ya soon!-the big red guy_end!  
  
yo, i own all the chacters but the ideas for some of this came from other storys)published ones) just to let you know!!!!!  
  
EARTH: 3006  
  
'Karee, get up right now!" Ok I said. Jeesh, he is annoying. "Come on Karee, at least you can go to your first day of school!" Said Jett. All right, here I am. How do you like? I spun around showing of my new school uniform. Today, I am a high schooler. I was so happy. " Yeah, lovely, now hurry up and get to school, k?" Yeah, all right. Man he is mean. : Karee!" I spun around to see Aki waving to me. "Aki", I said, "Nice to see you again. "You too he said as we walked of to our first day of high school. "Oh, Karee, don't you forget, today at four, k?" Yeah all right Jett! Oh, Hi! My name is Karee Sasaki! I am a high school at NanJinf High. My best friend is Aki, a boy I knew sense childhood. I was abandon at the age of seven, and have been living with false parents. I am now living with Jett. He smells like drugs and Saki, but I still love him! I work has a capture. See I capture these souls. These souls can heal people, also bring them back to life. That kind of scares me! See Jett is a scientist. I know, I know, a drunken scientist? Well, he gets his moments. "All right, bye Aki see you tomorrow!" But little did I know I might not see him, ever. "Get in" Jett said. All right, I am coming. Jett dropped me off at Earth (it took awhile, Mars to earth) and landed. He said call him when I get the soul. Dame souls, I said to myself. I looked around me. The buildings all had fallen down. Oh yeah, I forgot, its the year 3006, and twenty years ago, the moon exploded, leaving Earth in ruins. I looked at my compass. The thing was going haywire (its to find souls with) at this one house. That's strange. This house is still standing. I walked inside, my compass still shaking. I looked around. The house looked as if it has never been touched. Everything worked, after 50 years, even the stove worked. Wow, I said to myself. Then I heard a crash. I ran upstairs to a small room, to me a bedroom, and saw that a mouse dropped something. I went to pick it up when all of a sudden, the mirror (also a computer) turned on and I saw what looks like a flashback. It went something like this. There was a man, crouching over some women. The woman was dead. It seemed like he was crying when a woman, walked in. Holy crap she said. She kind of looks like me except with long hair. Sorry, back to flashback. No....why...Damien? The girl said and ran off. He ran after her to this very room. She turned around and said" I will never let you have them, I have hidden them In Abracat. Then, a swirling fire came towards her and burnt her to a crisp. Whoa. What just happened? I saw it again and could have sworn when the fire came towards her, there were two of these Damien's. Then I heard another crash. I ran into another small room. This was the very same room with that scene. I saw the dry blood on the carpet, bent down, and said a prayer. "Monoko?" I got up and turned around and was staring right into the eyes of that Demon (or whatever) Damien.  
  
I know, I know, short but it gets long!!! Review please cause if ya dont, ill sick little inuyasha on you(jk!)  
  
rEVIEW!!  
  
OR CHOP!!! 


	2. THE DEMON SEALED AWAY, DAMIEN!

Hey, its the light princess here. Nothing new really. This chapter is short. Once again, review!comeon people!How am iam suppose to know if ya like my story? Tell your friends(that was very gay)oh well!  
  
Iam updateing soon again, so if i dont get like alot of reviews, if it sux, itys goog, etc. then i might take it down!!:( u wouldn't want that, right??my eyes control you, do it!!  
  
well, the story well get good soon. ya know, romance and eveything!and, the story gets dark! Inu:Dark, all storys are when the lights are out!Hime:no you baka, dark as in sad, serious, and a little, vampires might come later!!! why dont u review and ask me what u would like to see  
  
. I 've only made up so far. Maybe things u send it will come up in the story!!!! so review!!  
  
Disclamer:i own everyone but the story ideas!!!!!!also, the liitle dudes at the ends, i dont own inuyasha or kagome!!!!sry, forgot to say that before!!!!  
  
So, here you go!:):);)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
THE DEMON SEALED AWAY, DAMIEN!  
  
"Monoko, it is you!" He ran over and hugged me! "Ummm, I am not Mon." but I couldn't finish my sentence because he kissed me! I slapped him and he fell to the ground. More like punched him. Hard. "What the hell was that for?" He asked. Because you kissed me you homeless guy! I don't even know you! I was screaming now." What? But you're" that's when he got a look at me." You're not Monoko! You're hair is short, and anyway, Monoko was much more prettier!" He said. Now I was getting angry. I was about to take out my soul capture gun,(A/Na gun to capture souls, preserve them to be used later, also to be transformed into a hammer, i cant do this a/n stuff!:() when a little thing came out. It looked a lot like an imp. "Master", it said "I have missed you!" "I am not your master, if you remember, I resigned from that position 50 years ago!" He said. "Well that's good, because I must have your powers now" as he said this, the little imp jumped on Damien and was about to sink his teeth in when I said duck! Damien did, and I shot my gun at the little imp. He screamed and was turned into dust. His soul was hanging above it. I quickly jumped to it and put it in a container. "What the... that was amazing!" Thank you" I said. "Okay, I know you're not Monoko but who the hell are you?" He asked. My name is Karee, and I am a soul capturer! " What?" He said. A soul capturer, are you deaf? See these souls can be used to heal people and even bring them back from the dead! "Wow" he said. Thanks! Well, lets get this cleared, your name is Damien, right? "Yes" he said, "but how do you know?" Well, that mirror in that room showed me. "Awe, my trusty mirror, it showed you what happened that day. Right?" Yeah, I said. " Oh, yeah, sorry about the kiss" he said. "So k, just don't do that again, or I will shoot my gun at you, k? "All right" he said. Then we heard a big grrr form the next room. We ran in to see a really big monster. Stand back, he said and charged for the thing but it was too quick, it shoved its nails (very long and sharp I might add) and they went into Damien. He fell to the ground. Nooooo, I screamed and ran to him. Think quickly! Oh yeah, I took out my soul, and fed it to him. He jumped right up and with his trusty sword, sliced the monster into pieces. "Thanks" he said. But then, a big gust of wind (like a hurricane) swooped in, and Damien and I were swooped into a mirror (a different mirror) and went right into it. We landed on a nice, piled leaves. An old lady was standing next to us and said "about time you two got here".   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, good????? i hope so!!!:) well iam tired and iam gonna sleep, more tommorow!!!!  
  
love ya guys so review  
  
inu:they dont do it, its cause u will sick me on them if u dont!  
  
hime:(evil look in eyes, with a firey backround(got that from inu+kagforever!)sick him Garfiled!  
  
Garfield:just sits there  
  
hime:dame!!  
  
kagome:waz up?  
  
hime:kags, inu beings mean!!!!  
  
kags:sit!  
  
inu:owwww  
  
hime:hehehehehehehehee 


	3. THE MYSTERY OF THE 4 JEWELS

yo, heres my third chapter, once again, short, but please forgive me!!!!!!  
  
disclamer:i own all the charcters in here except the ideas for some of this and i dont own ranma or ironkidd!!!!  
  
so, here you go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
CHAPTER 3   
  
THE MYSTERY OF THE FOUR JEWELS  
  
Who are you, I asked. Someone, who will help you, she answered. Damien seemed to know her. "Why are you here, we don't need you old hag" he said. "Damien, be a littler nicer, god!" That is right, please, come with me to my house. So we followed. She lived in a hut, sort of small, but big enough for all of us. "So, it is true, you are the reincarnated form of the princess!" "What!" Damien and me screamed at the same time. "No way this ugly girl is Monoko! They are not even close!" What! I whammed him in the head with a little hammer I pulled out. "What was that for?" "You said plenty. Now, please, miss, continue. "All right, I want to tell you about the four jewels. You don't know about them, right?" I said no, and she continued. Well, it started over 200 years ago. There was a big war between our country and the demons of hell. The demons were winning, and we were about to lose our country when the queen, sacrificed her life. She was turned into a jewel. She then disputed her powers and destroyed all of the demons. The jewel has been passed down generation to generation. The jewel was only to be used to make an important wish. Then, princess Monoko had the jewel, but her parents felt that she would get harmed in this world, so when she was a baby, they gave her to a family in your world. Same goes for Damien, except he was found there. She and him grew up to be brother and sister, but not really. Damien was in love with monoko, though betray stroked. She broke the jewel into four elements. Fire, water, earth, wind. Each jewel has its own power. "So," I asked," could I use the jewel to go home? Of course she said. "No way, its mine, its mine so I can rule the world!" Damien said. What, I thought, wait, that must be why she said he'll never have them, because he wanted her and the jewels! "Damien? But he left. I ran after him screaming his name over and over. The old lady said he will not come but I kept trying. I walked into this deep forest, still calling his name. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Damien?" I said. But no answer. Then, what looked like a gnome jumped out in front of me and threw what looked like a can? Sleeping gas poured out of it and I fell to the ground. " I am back old hag, where's the girl?" Is she not with you Damien? " No" he answered. That son of a ... im going to look for her and ran off. Where is she when I need her? She is the only one who can see and touch those blasted jewels! I woke up to find myself tied up in a room. There were men all around me talking in hushed voices. Then a man spoke (presuming the leader) and said to leave this room. Everyone including the gnome left. It was just he and I now. I was scared out of my mine! He came closer to me, inch by inch. I started to scream, not wanting to, but did. He was particular on me. Just when he was about to touch me, Damien broke the wall and cut the man in half. I was so happy. My shining night has come! But don't start the party yet. He cut me lose and I stood up. The men were surrounding us. They attacked, Damien killed while I ducked. It took about 10 minutes before the fight was over. Thanks I said. But all he said was I was not saving you, only till you find the jewels, and then I will kill you. "Right" I said, and we moved on. He must be lonely, I thought. Without his love here.  
  
himei:so, iam bored, no one came to visit me!!!  
  
ironkidd:hello himesama  
  
hime:woah, where the hell did u come from?  
  
ironkidd:umm,the the front door, i've been ringing the doorbeel for like 7 times  
  
him:oh, so, thats what that noise was. I thought it was my tea goin off  
  
Ranma:tea, hot? where???  
  
hime:why the hell does everyone keep comin in here? iam mean, my house!!!  
  
ranma:well, i needed some hot water to change back into a male  
  
hime:oh, in the kitchen  
  
ranma:thanks!!!  
  
hime:so, kidd, what u doin here?  
  
kidd:iam lookin for shess? have u seen him?  
  
hime:no, but ya know, a poplar person like him wouldnt have time for us people who dont have reveiws!!!  
  
kidd:hmmmmm  
  
hime:hmmmmm(hint!!!) 


	4. THE FIRST JEWEL:WATER

hey all, been awhile,eh? well, here ya go  
  
disclamer(mesa own all, not ideas, dont own ranma and akane)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The first jewel: water  
  
So, where are we going? He asked. Oh, um, that way. As I pointed south. We followed without talking. "Hey, so, what is up?" What? " Sorry, trying to make conversation!" Ummm, Damien, I wanted to know would you really kill me after? Maybe, just leave me alone. So we walked in silence until we came to a small village. There was this man standing outside the gate. We walked into the gate when suddenly Damien screamed in terror. The man told us that demons are not aloud in this village. I sensed the jewel closed by. I am leaving to find the jewel, you stay here. What? He said. But it was too late, I had already left. The village looked small and peaceful. Then a man came up to me and asked if I was looking for something. I said yes, could you help. Yes he said. I am known for being really dumb, and I trust strangers easily hehehehe. Come this way, the man said. He pulled me to a tree and he was about to kiss me! Noooo I screamed when suddenly I trust a great power that threw him over 10 feet, What the hell did you do bitch? He screamed in agony for his two legs were broke. I don't have a clue what happened, but these guys' goons were coming so I ran off. Memos to self don't trust anyone! The jewel! It was near by. I ran to where my surprise, I found but a small child with the jewel in hand. She was dead. A monster came out of a clearing laughing. Bastard I said. How dare you take another's life? I was angry; I can't stand seeing people die. I cried in anger as I forced myself towards him, dagger in hand. Damien gave it to me. I saved him, but he seemed not to feel the pain. He lunged a punched at me and I was thrust to the ground. I screaming in pain for my arm was broken, but I couldn't let this monster get away. Karee! Damien screamed behind the barrier. That's right has watching, I can't let him see I am weak. I trusted my self to the monster gaing, but he kicked me. I flew into the air, hitting something. It was the dead child. She saved me. She looked p at me, and said, Here. And died. I felt a strange urge in me. Words came to my head, words I never knew, I then screamed out Water Dragon!" Water Dragon spurted out of the jewel and hit the monster. He flew back, and turned to dust. I fainted. When I awoke, Damien was beside me. I was outside the village. They threw me out, once. Don't ever do that agine, he said. Trying to find my words, I said okay. We started out of there, not wanting and lord to find us (for they kill any that dispute the village). Oh yeah, nice power. I clenched the jewel in my hand, happy. I screamed in happiness. We found the water jewel! I said, standing in a pose making the peace sign. What are you doing? Damien asked. A sweat drop formed by my head. Nothing, hey, don't leave without me! Then hurry up. Wait, please Damien!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hime:well, that sucked  
  
ranam:yep  
  
(hits him on head)  
  
hime:ya not supposed to say that!!!!!!!!!  
  
ranma:sorry for tellin the truth!!!  
  
hime:i ottaa  
  
akane:hey Ranma, I just finished my curry, wanna try some?hime, u to?  
  
ranma and hime:aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
(runs away screaming)  
  
akane:well i never  
  
little monkey: review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. THE NEW FRIEND, SEIN GOD HELP US

hey all!!!! waz up? nothin much her. i just wanna say tahnks to inu+kagsforever for sumbitting a review! hope yuo all can too!!!1  
  
well. nothn more to say.  
  
damien: why iam i doing this?  
  
hime:hey, you said you wanted more lines, so her you go  
  
damien: uggh, what do i get myself in too? well, here we goo, umm  
  
hime:just read from the script  
  
damien:i know that! ummm.. disclamer: i, hime own all the charcters but the ideas come from elsewher. there, iam don  
  
hime:good, now on with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
Chapter 5:The new friend, Sein (god help us)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES U HAS IN THERE!" "well, my cd player and things!" Karee said. Suddenly Damien pressed a button and the thing went on. Damien got scared but listened.  
  
Limp Bizkit "faith"  
  
  
  
Well I guess it would be nice  
  
If I could touch your body  
  
I know not everybody  
  
Has gotta body like me  
  
But I gotta think twice  
  
Before I give my heart away  
  
And I know all the games you play  
  
Because I play them too  
  
Oh, but I need some time off  
  
From that emotion  
  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
  
When that love comes down  
  
Without devotion  
  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
  
But I'm showin' you that door  
  
Cuz I gotta have faith  
  
Gotta have faith - [3x]  
  
Baby, I know you're askin' me to stay  
  
Say please, please, please don't go away  
  
Cuz you're givin' me the blues  
  
Baby, you mean every word you say  
  
Can't help but think of yesterday  
  
And another who tied me down to lover boy blues  
  
Before this river becomes an ocean  
  
Before you pick my heart up off the floor  
  
When our love comes down  
  
Without devotion  
  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
  
But I'm showing you that door  
  
I gotta have faith  
  
Gotta have faith - [3x]  
  
get the fuck up!  
  
I gotta have faith  
  
faith - [2x]  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' Damien said. "It's a CD player, hello, you had these right?" Yeah, but they were different!" Ok, Karee said, sure We started out on our journey once more to a little village in the suberns. Thier was rumor of a bounty hunter with knowlodage of a firey jewel, the fire jewel. "So where is this sien?" damien said while grabbing a helpless farmer by the coller. "damien, whst the hell are u doinn?" karee said while bashing him on the head with her little hammer/gun. "Iam so sorry, my friend has lack of manners" she stared coodly at him. "I know of a Sien, but wacth out for him. He takes advantage of you and staeals eyerthing you ownn" the farmer said. "hmp, we will kill him before he tries anything" "your frind is very confident" " Well, he says this now" karee said. " thank you very much mr. farmer" "you are welcome little girl, and be careful.!" we walked on for a little bit, not talking to each other when we came across a man with a dead horse." stupid horse dying on me! you piece of crap!" he kicked the horse only to feel pain. The man hopped arounf screaming in pain, holding his foot until he notice the two traverlers. The girl seemed to be lauging, the man seemed to just starte. " What are you luaging about girl" Youll ay if u luagh anymore!'" the idoit karee is just kept on laughing. The man lunged at her with a sword he pulled out. Damein cuaght the sword, stoping the man from killing her, with ease i must add."' whaa..... a demon, so..' he jumped back and got into a fighting stance. " it would be a shame to kill a strong demon, a worthy advirsary, like yourself." said teh man. " well, i was just goin to say the same thing." damien flew into the air and took out his sword,waiting to strike the man. " Then again, ill be with your beautiful maiden so it will be worth it." the man said. He started to chant a spell, which translated into lighting strike!! A lighting bult came drown from the air to strike damien. He doged it with ease and struck his sword into the mans heart. Sein was too quick for him, and was in the air. This fiegting went on for some time until they where both worn out. " Are u done yet? Its getting dark!" Karee whinned. Damien found himself eating dinner with teh man. "Oh.. iam Sein by the way." he stuck out his hand to shake. " Hi, am Karee and hes Damein." she pointed at damien. "hmp" was all he could say. He walked off to look at some stars. "Now,...." sien grabbed karees hands. " i see now you two are only travlers, how about we get togther some tim.." he couildnt finish his sentence for his was punched in the head by Damine and hit in the head with karees hammer/gun. " Never touch her" was what DAmien said. "oh, iam sorrey, i didnt know you two are more then travlers. i always mess up...dear me.." " no way, this ugly girl????! shes just my jewel detector." " oh tahts right, hes still interested in a dead woman!" was what karee said. They kept on arguing, with Sein just sighing and putting his head down. " i believe these two will never get along."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
hime: was in good? i hope so, i just saw peter pan in teh movies!!! it was really good, u should go see it some time!!!  
  
hey, also, check out my new story from inuyasha, a new friend or foe? new chapters will be soon, see ya later  
  
now be good and say bye for now!!  
  
damien, karee, sein":uhhhhh... bye for now???  
  
hime; good!! hehehehe 


	6. GULLESH HAS THE FIRE JEWEL!

Man that took along time to write. I mean long. But here yuo go. I wrote so much I really can't think of anything to say hear. Iam haveing a brain fart. Cant think. error.  
  
Damien:ummmm,. i guess i'll finish, disclmaer: me own nothing and everthing. Teh inscrpition karee fins is from dark prince, memento mori is from book 5 of the series of unfortunate evenst and celestion is from oh my goddess. get it? got it? good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 6:GULEESH HAS THE FIRE JEWEL!!!!!!!!!  
  
:YAWN: " good morning everyone!" Karee said waking up with a cheerful smile. " It's another bea...." But Karee couldn't finish her sentence. No one was there. She was talking to herself the whole entire time. "Hmmm, I wonder where everyone went? Maybe they went to get some breakfast?" She said while packing up her blankets and pillows. The fire was put out, and there were no other blankets anywhere. "Okay, something is wrong here, Damien never picks up after himself; maybe Sein, but I highly doubt it. Maybe something bad has happened to them!!!!! I better go look for them" Karee said as she ran off to the direction of running water. When she got there, there was no sign of Damien or Sein. "If they're not here, then where are they? Damien, Sein? Where are you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Damien woke up to strange sound. It sounded like wheels. Suddenly the cart went over a bump, and Damien bounced up and down. "Sein, wake up" Damien said while pushing the young red boy's head. "No....not yet.... Stay with me Karee, forget about Damien.... Oooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" "what the hell was that fo...where are we?" "I don't know. Wait, Karee, Karee, she's not here/ Where's Karee?" Damien said while panicking. "Oi, keep it down back there, we're almost into town." The driver of the wagon said. "What???????" But before Damien or Sein could say anything else, they were knocked out with sleeping gas.  
  
"Okay, now iam pissed. Where the heck are those two? They would have told me if they were going anywhere." A young girl said standing on a hill, lost. "Man, those two are in for it when I find them". Karee had a very evil face on now. She was thinking of what kind of torture to do to them when her dream was cut short. "Watch out! Move it! Its coming" what are you???? The boy that was running ran right into Karee, knocking her off the path. "What the hell do you think you are?" The boy covered her mouth to be quiet."Shhh, if it hears you, we both are doomed." The thing the boy was running from came over to hear anything. The monster was a Mackled Malaclaw. The Malaclaw is not harmful, but if bitten it could give you a week of bad luck. The monster heard nothing and ran away. The boy took his hand off of Karee's mouth "We're safe." "Wait, you mean to till me you were afraid of a lobster?" Karee said. "No, it's a Malaclaw, bit by one of these, and you get bad luck and I don't need bad luck right now. I'm on my way to the city and I need to get there by sundown." "Wait, my friends, they have been missing, they might have gone there. Can I come with you?" Karee said with a pleading look that always made her science teacher, Mr.Lowey, frown and said yes. Accept this wasn't her school and this wasn't her teacher. Karee then wondered if she would ever find a way home. Back to school. Back to the annoying teaches. Back to Jett and Aki. "Sure, why not? I need the company. Let's go!" Oh thank you, oh, by the way, my name is Karee" said the cheerful hyper 16-year old girl said, completely forgetting about how to get back. The boy took Karee's hand, shook it, and said "Hi Karee, my name is Guleesh."  
  
Damien woke once again to what looked like a small dungeon. It was small and dark. He couldn't see anything. Then he remembers what happened. They were knocked out with some form off gas. Wait, they? "Where was Sein?" Damien thought. Sein wasn't in the small dungeon. He was in a room, but for other purposes. Then Damien remembered Karee. The girl was alone, maybe even kidnapped. The readers, hey even I was stunned, probly thought he'll never see his jewel detector and that was the end of it and he would go back to his former life. But nope. You all thought wrong. Hey, don't feel bad, I thought the same thing until I wrote this. Damien sat down and thought he'll never see the cute, bright, 16 old girl who found him in an old house, his former love's look-alike, and Monoke's reincarnation. Wait, did I just say she was cute? Damien thought of Karee again and smiled, picturing the girl. He then shooked his head to forget about this ridiculous image, and was about to blast his way out of there when a man opened the iron door. "I wouldn't do that. You escape, and both your friends will be killed said the man in the doorway. "What do you mean two? Sein was the only one with me." Damien looked at the man with puzzlement. "There is only one now, but by sundown, Guleesh will be here with the girl, so sit tight until the fun really begins" the man said laughing evilly as he closed the door.  
  
"Hey Guleesh, how far is this town?" Said a very tied looking Karee. "I said it would be a day's walk, we shall rest here, tomorrow will continue. Now, let's set camp. Karee obeyed Guleesh and started to set up the camp. When she was done, she headed off to the small lake right beside were they would be sleeping. Karee sat down on a rock with a sigh. She was taking a big risk. She didn't even know if Damien and Sein were in the city. What if they were back on that hill running around looking for her? Plus, who was Guleesh? He could be a killer or worse. Karee then heard a splash and looked to her right. Guleesh was trying to fetch their dinner with no luck. No way could Guleesh be a murder. Karee laughed out loud. "I am that funny?" Guleesh asked with a questioning smile. "No, I was laughing at something else" Karee said quickly. Well readers, unfortunately, things get worse. Karee was only thinking the tip of the iceberg. Many horrible things were going to happen when she reaches the city, and unfortunately, no one can stop it from happening. So if you like stories where they find happiness, I suggest you skip this chapter. This is only one of the many horrible chapters that will be in here. But for those who are to read every chapter, let me continue. Night came to quickly for our heroine, and she was found in bed. Guleesh was keeping watch. Karee once again thought of everything that had happened to her. She thought of Jet and AKi and the fun times she had with them. She then began to fall asleep.  
  
Karee's dream  
  
Karee appeared to be in a forest witch looked like the one she was in now. She first thought she wasn't dreaming when animals came out talking to her. She didn't know that animals could talk in this world, but this was definitely a dream. She looked around to find no one was there. Karee started to wonder of in a certain direction, feeling as if she should head that way. She found what she was looking for, but it wasn't pleasant like finding a boyfriend and carrying you away on a white horse. Nope, she saw her house where she lived when her parents were still alive. She then saw a little girl sitting in a bed of flowers playing with her dolls. Karee knew this scene to well. It haunted her every night. She knew it well not only from having this same nightmare, but for she was the little girl in the flowers. She was the little girl at seven playing with her dolls, not knowing what horrible events followed. She watched herself pick up her dolls as she heard her mother calling from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Karee never reached the kitchen. A big explosion blew her from where she was standing to a big oak tree a little ways off. Karee whammed into the tree. Fire started to surround her and she watched in horror as her house blew up in flames. She screamed for her parents but they never showed. Karee started crying, knowing she was going to die. But god had bigger plans for her. A little boy reached his hands to grab her. The boy looked a little older. It seemed light was surrounding his body from getting burnt. Karee took the boys hand and they escaped from that horrible place. Karee then started screaming" where is mommy and daddy?" The boy looked. He took Karee to a little stream and Karee saw her parents lying dead in the water. She started to cry. The little boy kept saying sorry. Karee swore she would find the person her sent that big explosion and kills them. At the same time Damien's army threw a big energy ball right at the humans. A big boom occurred. The attack was so powerful; it created a rip in time and travled to the closet world. Earth. The impact sent an explosion from Mars to Earth. Karee still doesn't know it was Damien who sent that explosion, and she may never know. But the important thing is he did it and her parents died. The little boy took the girls hand, and he led her to a bunch of policemen who were going to take the child and put her into an orphan home. Karee saw all of this and started to cry. She walked of into the direction where this horrible dream started. When she got there, it was different. A wall of stone was lying by a big tree. She bent down and read what the inscription said. "You either master this power, this magic, and all the dark impulse that comes with it, or you succumb to it." She finished reading and a sudden burst of energy filled her body. Power. And lots of it. Karee then noticed she was being watched and stood up and looked in the direction of a man. He started to walk slowly. He is all sinew and menace with his graceful, effortless motions. It as much the case that the trees adjust to avoid him as the other way around. From far away, Karee was already locked and trapped within his that gaze of his, as if the man's eyes are way ahead and will get here minutes before he does.   
  
His eyes are like Karees, only something more: awful, soul-searing-green mismatched eyes. "Up till now," he says, in a voice both oil and vinegar, "its has all been introduction. Easing you in. Waking your sleepy head. You are awake now, and aware of the powers we are dealing with. Everything will be different from now on. Everything gets serious now." The man smiled and then said,  
  
"There is a point, obviously, where you become as frightened as it is possible to be. Then you either die right there, explode from the horrific tension of it it all, or else..."  
  
"Or else? What?' Karee said the woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karee woke up to the sun just begging to shine. Guleesh was asleep. She looked around her. She thought of the dream. What did that man mean? She thought. She felt the new power in her, wanting to come out and be tested. But Karee held it in. Something was going to happen. Something bad. But what?  
  
Damien was in one of his moods. A mix of boredom and angry. He wanted to get out of here. And fast. The threw in Sein a little while a go. He was being checked for any weapons. They found 1,00 on him. Maybe even more. They took them all. Sein was angry and wanted his weapon back. The Damien whispered just to be sure. "Let's have a look around. They founded nothing. But on the Iron Gate something was written there. It looked like a prisoner's doing. Damien read out loud, "Memento Mori. What does that mean?" Sein answers. "Its Latin. It means remember you will die." Damien looked at Sein and Sein looked at Damien in the same way. Something bad was going to happen, and Damien was suddenly afraid that Karee would be apart of it. For the first time in his life, Damien felt scared for another's life. Suddenly the gates were opened, and a troll escorted them to the main chambers. A man was sitting in a chair. Damien suddenly had an angry face on. Damien looked at his brother in the chair and started to growl." Hello little bother, have you been well?" the man said with a evil grin." If you look in the well, you'll see a familiar person. Damien looked and saw Karee walking with Guleesh. "Karee" he said with a relieved look. Then Damien saw something he didn't want to see. Around Guleesh's waist was the fire jewel, waiting to be used. Karee was in danger. "Soon Guleesh will be here with the girl, and then I will have the water jewel, fire jewel, and the user." The one girl that held the fate of this world and all the others in the palm of her hand. "What brother? You think you can have everything? You had your chance to take over this world, and you failed. Now it's my turn" Celestin laughed and smiled. Damien got angry and was about to cut his disgusting half brother in half, when a binding spell was put around him. He saw a witch using her powers to bind him. He started to calm down. He looked at Sein for help, but Sein was angry. Why? Damien thought to himself. "Don't you know? You killed this young mans parents in the war. He hates you. Isn't life grand little brother?" Damien started to worry. He will betray me. They all do. Lousy humans. friends are worthless. He then remembered cheerful Karee saying to him when they were alone, away from the old lady at the shack, just beginning to learn about each other. "Let's start over then. Hi my name's Karee, do you want to be friends?' Damien didn't know what to say she he went of into one of his fits. But now he knew the answer. Karee was the only friend he needed. He then yelled out "Karee, watch out! Guleesh has the fire jewel." He knew she couldn't hear him. But when he looked, he saw Karee look up with a worried face and he heard her thoughts like she was sending a message. She was. With her new powers, she was able to do this. "Don't worry, I know. But I have to find you two. Stay put. When I do find you, I'll take the jewel and rescue you. Just wait for me!' He saw Karee smile and he said he understood.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yeah!!!!iam done!!!review pleez. brain error, can't think or write.   
  
beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp 


End file.
